


Nach der Asche folgt der Regen

by Mooskuchen



Series: Stucky Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Depression, Everyone is Dead, M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooskuchen/pseuds/Mooskuchen
Summary: Spoiler Infinity War Part 1!Thanos hat gesiegt, die hälfte des Universums ist zu Asche zerfallen. Unter anderem Bucky. Steve hat es ertragen, als er seinen besten Freund das erste Mal hat sterben sehen. Wenn auch nicht sonderlich gut. Beim zweiten Mal sieht das etwas anders aus.





	Nach der Asche folgt der Regen

Es war vorbei. Sie hatten verloren, Thanos gesiegt. Die Hälfte des Universums war tot. Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision, T’challa, Groot und anscheinend auch Nick Fury und Maria Hill. Von Tony und Spiderman keine Spur. Sie alle waren zu Staub zerfallen. Nicht nur Kollegen, die mit Steve gekämpft hatten, sondern Freunde, ohne die er im 21. Jahrhundert verloren gewesen wäre. Tot. Keine Möglichkeit, sie zurückzubekommen, keine letzten Worte, die er hätte zu ihnen sagen können. Keine Körper, die er hätte zu Grabe tragen können. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass er nicht trauerte. Sie alle hätten es verdient gehabt, dass man um sie weint, ihren Tod beklagt, ihnen die letzte Ehre erweist. Aber in Steve war nichts als eine einzige, große Leere.

Steve nahm kaum war, was er tat. Ihm war kaum bewusst, dass er dabei half, das Schlachtfeld aufzuräumen. Er fühlte nichts, als er denen Bericht erstattete, die noch da waren und Informationen für die Vorfälle brauchten. Er war vollkommen abgestumpft während er dabei half, Zivilisten zu retten oder von einem Ort zum anderen flog um dort in den ersten Tagen nach der Schlacht zu helfen. Denn es waren weit mehr als 50 Prozent der Menschen gestorben. Piloten und Copiloten verschwanden während ihr Flugzeug noch in der Luft war, Busfahrer zerfielen zu Staub und Asche während die Kinder im Bus schrien. Babys verloren ihre Mütter und Väter und lagen allein in ihren Wohnungen. Menschen verschwanden beim Essenkochen und Feuer brachen aus. Wo man auch hinsah, überall Leid und Trauer und Hass und Wut. 

Ein großer Teil dieser Wut richtete sich gegen die Avengers, immerhin waren sie es gewesen, die es nicht verhindern konnten. Aber die meisten Menschen richteten ihre Missachtung gegen Thanos. 

Steve arbeitete mit denen zusammen, die überlebt hatten. Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Okoye. Aber sie alle hatten jemanden verloren, der ihnen nahe stand. Sie alle waren am Trauern. Sie alle hätten Trost gebraucht und Freunde, die für sie da sind. Steve wäre gerne dieser Freund gewesen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er war ja nicht einmal in der Lage Pepper in die Augen zu sehen, als sie verzweifelt nach Tony fragte. Er konnte und wollte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, als er ihr sagen musste, dass er es nicht wusste.  
Steve hatte den zweiten Weltkrieg überlebt. Er hatte 70 Jahre eingefroren im Eis überlebt. Und er hatte, mit großen emotionalen Wunden, Buckys Sturz und seine Rückkehr überlebt. Aber an dem Tag, an dem Thanos mit einem Fingerschnippen die Hälfte des Universums auslöschte, und Captain America überlebte, da starb Steve Rogers.   
Zurück blieb eine Hülle die einigermaßen funktionierte und Menschen aus Autowracks bergen konnte aber eben nicht mehr.

Es dauerte drei Wochen, bis Steve zurück in seine Wohnung ging. Die Aufräumarbeiten waren schon früher fertig gewesen, aber er hatte es nicht ertragen können nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Wobei Zuhause definitiv das falsche Wort war.

Als er durch die Tür trat und in die Wohnung ging, blieb er vor den Bildern im Flur stehen. Dort hing ein Foto von Bucky und ihm, welches kurz bevor Bucky sich in Wakanda ins Eis begeben hatte entstanden war. Und Bilder, die Steve gezeichnet hatte. Von Bucky vor dem Krieg, von Peggy in jungen Jahren, von Howard Stark, von seiner Ma. Er hatte von damals keine Fotos mehr, also musste er improvisieren und auch wenn er immer das Gefühl hatte, die abgebildeten Personen nicht ganz getroffen zu haben, gab es keine Alternativen, die er hätte an die Wand pinnen können.

Jeder weitere Schritt in die Wohnung hinein riss an seinem Inneren. In seiner Brust krampfte sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Aber noch immer keine echte Trauer, keine Tränen, nichts außer Leere.

Im Schlafzimmer trat er an den großen Schrank heran, den er vor Monaten auf einem Trödelmarkt erworben hatte. Er hatte damals nur ein Geschenk für Bucky gesucht, etwas, dass ihn an die guten alten Zeiten erinnern würde. Ein Geschenk hatte er zwar nicht gefunden, aber dafür einen Schrank der dem von Steves Ma sehr ähnlich sah. Das Holz war ein wenig heller, es gab weniger Gebrauchsspuren und er war deutlich größer, aber die Griffe und Muster sahen sich ähnlich. Steve hatte ihn kaufen müssen. Es war eines der wenigen Möbelstücke in seiner Wohnung, die er tatsächlich mochte. Der Schrank war voll mit seinen Anziehsachen, und Klamotten für Bucky. Der Schrank im Nachbarzimmer hingegen war leer. Das Zimmer war darauf eingerichtet, dass Bucky dort, sobald er bereit dazu wäre, einziehen konnte. 

Steve wusste, dass Bucky in Wakanda glücklich war und er wusste, dass Bucky allein in NewYork gewesen wäre, sobald Steve auf eine Mission gemusst hätte. Aber nur für den Fall, dass sein bester Freund es sich anders überlegen könnte, hatte Steve damals das Zimmer eingerichtet. Die ganze Wohnung wirkte dadurch zwar als würde eine Person fehlen und sie wäre nur halb bewohnt, aber ein Zuhause war es ohne Bucky sowieso nicht.

Steve holte aus einer Schublade des Schrankes einen Schuhkarton hervor und ließ sich damit auf sein Bett fallen. In dem Karton befanden sich Briefe. Briefe von und für Bucky. Was auch sonst. Steve war, auch wenn er es bis zum Tod abstreiten würde, ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker. Also behielt er alle Briefe, die er jemals an Bucky geschrieben und von ihm bekommen hatte. Zumindest all die Briefe, an die er noch herangekommen war. Einige aus Ausstellungen zu Captain America entwendet, andere hatte Peggy Carter als Erinnerung an ihn aufgehoben.

Die meisten der neueren Briefe hatte Steve geschrieben aber nie abgeschickt. Manche hatte er nie gesendet, weil er Bucky in seiner Entscheidung nach Wakanda zu gehen nicht beeinflussen wollte. Aber die meisten hatte er aus Angst nicht gesendet. Steve Rogers hatte vor wenigen Dingen im Leben Angst. Weder davor, an einer Asthmaattacke zu sterben, noch davor auf eine Bombe zu springen. Aber er hatte sich nie getraut seine Freundschaft mit Bucky zu riskieren. Nur weil sein verräterisches Herz das Memo nie bekommen hatte, dass man sich nicht in seinen besten Freund verliebt. Steve wusste, dass er unsterblich in Bucky verliebt war, seit er zwölf Jahre alt war und er hatte nur 88 Jahre gebraucht, um den Mut zusammenzukratzen Bucky seine Gefühle zu gestehen. 

Ganz oben auf dem Stapel lag ein Brief, an dem er wochenlang herumgeschrieben hatte. Seit Bucky in Wakanda rehabilitiert worden war, hatten er und Steve regelmäßig geskypt. Und genau diesen Brief wollte er Bucky vorlesen. Vorlesen, dass war Steve bewusst, war unglaublich unromantisch. Aber ihm war klar, dass er ohne eine festen Text ins Stottern geraten, den Mut verlieren oder eben mittendrin abbrechen und die Hälfte vergessen würde. Aber dann hatte er es sich anders überlegt und wollte ihn per Post senden. In letzte Sekunde wurde ihm dann klar, wie erbärmlich das gewirkt hätte und er traf den Beschluss, ihn Bucky zu überreichen, sobald er ihn das nächste Mal sehen würde.  
Er nahm den Brief aus dem Karton und faltete ihn auf um den Inhalt, den er inzwischen fast auswendig konnte, leise zu lesen:

_Bucky,  
Du bist mein Freund, seit diese Arschlöcher vor langer Zeit versuchten mein Geld zu klauen und du mich verteidigt hast, obwohl ich nicht mehr war als ein kleiner, blonder, vorlauter Junge. Du bist mein bester Freund, seit wir zusammen vor Jonathan und seiner Bande fliehen mussten, weil wir das kleine Mädchen mit der Puppe beschützt haben. Und falls du dich an den Moment erinnerst, als wir der rassistischen Miss O’Conner den Streich mit den Tomaten gespielt haben und wir uns danach in einer kleinen Seitenstraße verstecken mussten und vor lachen fast gestorben sind? Das war der Moment, in dem für mich mehr als Freundschaft daraus wurde. Als du zur Armee bist, hat es mir das Herz zerrissen und als ich die Nachricht bekam, dass du in feindlichem Territorium verschollen bist, bin ich fast umgekommen. Aber das schlimmste für mich war, als ich dich von diesem Zug stürzen sah. Und trotz alledem, konnte ich dich Jahre später wieder in den Armen halten. Mir ist vor einiger Zeit klar geworden, dass ich nicht sterben will, bevor ich dir gesagt habe, was ich für dich empfinde. Und auch wenn das Serum dafür sorgt, dass ich wohl nicht in nächster Zeit ins Gras beiße, will ich kein Risiko eingehen. In unseren Leben ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass ich es dir nicht mehr sagen kann. Bucky, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir genauso geht oder ob du die Existenz dieses Briefes einfach vergessen willst und wir so tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Das wäre auch in Ordnung, aber ich musste es dir zumindest sagen. Ich liebe dich, James Buchanan Barnes. Und ich werde dich immer lieben. ___

__Bei der Erwähnung des Zuges setzte sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle fest und es war ihm unmöglich, auch nur ein weiteres Wort herauszubringen, weswegen er den Rest lautlos weiterlas._ _

__Er faltete, nachdem er das Lesen beendet hatte, den Brief wieder zusammen und legte ihn zurück in den Karton, den er dann fein säuberlich wieder dort verstaute, wo er ihn herhatte. Dann ging er ins Bad und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Eine einzelne Träne lief über sein Gesicht. Eine Träne, in der all die ungesagten Worte für Bucky steckten und all das, was Steve für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen würde._ _

__Er zerschlug mit der Faust den Spiegel, brach in sich zusammen und begann endlich zu weinen._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Leuz, meine ertse Stucky fanfic, auch wenn sie nicht tatsächlich zusammen waren. Hoffe euch hat es soweit gefallen. Nicht vergessen, Kudos sind mein Treibstoff und Reviews meine Lieblingsdroge!


End file.
